The present invention relates to a railroad bogie and to a damping device in a bogie for a railbound vehicle.
The type of bogie to which the invention relates comprises two parallel, spaced-apart side frames, a spaced-apart pair of axles which are each journalled for rotation adjacent to respective end portions of each side frame, rail wheels adjacent each end of each axle, a transverse bolster beam which is articulated with the body of the railbound vehicle and which extends between respective mid-portions of the two side frames, each end portion of the bolster beam being resiliently linked to the respective side frame by means of a suspension unit, including at least one spring element, so as to permit limited movement of the bolster beam in the vertical and lateral directions (relative to the side frames), and a damping device acting between the respective spring elements and side frames comprising friction wedges for damping the vertical and lateral movements of the ends of the bolster beam relative to their respective side frames. These known damping devices comprise an elongated pair of opposed wedge members which are essentially triangular in cross-section, and thus each exhibit three longitudinal faces, one of these faces of each wedge member providing a friction surface held against a corresponding surface on the side frame by a resultant force developed via the other two faces of the respective wedge member.